The Other Side of Revenge
by ewebster123
Summary: When an incident involving Raph results in the death of Karai's husband, she swears she'll get revenge. Fourteen years later, he saves her daughter from Bishop. Will she able to set her hard feelings aside and forgive so they can finally live in peace? *next chapter in progress*


Karai

**The events leading up to the main story will be explained throughout in flashbacks, so I hope that helps clear up any confusion. Flashbacks are in Italics. Main characters are Karai, Mai (Pronounced "May") – who is her daughter, and Raphael. Karai hates Raphael but for what reason will be explained soon (like, in this chapter XD). Enjoy. P.S., I'll go ahead and warn you that updates might be infrequent. **

* * *

_Karai giggled and tried to keep from laughing as he mercilessly tickled her sides. He was the only person who knew she was unbearably ticklish there. She squirmed like a fish on the bed as she tried to move away from him and he pulled her back easily with a laugh._

"_O-okay, stop," she laughed as she couldn't take it anymore._

"_That depends, are you cheered up yet?" he asked her with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. _

"_Yes, I am."_

"_Oh really?" His right eyebrow raised and his torturing fingers paused for a moment, long enough for her to get a gasp of air. "I'm not sure I believe you yet." He resumed tickling._

"_No, no, r-really, I am," she insisted as she laughed uncontrollably again. _

"_Humph, I suppose I can believe you," he stopped tickling her with faked disappointment._

_Her laughs slowed eventually, though her sides still hurt like crazy. She glared up at him._

"_I should have you beheaded for that, Chaplin," she scolded. Old habits die hard, and she still called her new husband by the name she had always known him by. _

_He only laughed before drawing her close against his bare chest and kissed her on the lips. "But you won't, Karai." There was no need to call her Mistress Karai anymore. As far as both of them were concerned, they were equals now._

_She pretended to consider his words for moment before simply saying, "I may not." _

_He put a hand on her side. "Don't tempt me."_

"_Must you always result to that?"_

"_If you didn't come home with such a sour and dreary demeanor, I wouldn't have to do so," he teased._

"_Are you accusing me of being grumpy?"_

"_I may be."_

"_Maybe beheading would be too lenient." _

_He only chuckled though, not at all fazed by her "threat". It was all in good humor. Lowering his head he kissed her again, this time longer. She wrapped her arms around his back and kissed him. With him on top of her, his elbows on either side of her head propping himself up slightly, his skin against hers, she felt warm and protected._

_Her hand moved up his back till it came to rest in his spiky red hair. He slid his tongue inside her mouth. She pulled him closer. She moaned against his lips as he flicked his tongue around her mouth._

_They ran out of air and had to separate to breath. When they did, he trailed his hand down her side to the waist line on her panties. "Ready?" he whispered huskily. _

_She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Of course," her eyes glittered with anticipation._

Karai watched from the doorway at her daughter sleeping peacefully, her chest rising and falling softly, her face relaxed. She could just make out the girl's pretty face in the faint light coming from down the hall. Her long raven black hair was ruffled slightly and seemed to frame her face. If her eyes were open, they would be dark brown; like his.

She couldn't remember how many countless times she had done this. Standing in the doorway night after night she had watched her daughter grow from infant, to a toddler, a young child, and now finally a fourteen year old teenager. Fourteen years without a father.

_Rain poured from the sky like tears being shed for the fallen. Her own tears mixed with the water as she shed them silently. Her eyes rested only on the casket that held her husband as it was buried. The air was cold and she longed for him to wrap his arms around her and warm her. She wrapped her arms around herself to warm up, pulling them around her slightly rounded belly._

So many times she had contemplated if she would be any different if her father had been alive. Would she love science more, and if so, would she have been as interested in archery? Would she have preferred mind over matter or matter over mind? Already she had his intelligence, and to some degree, she also possessed his energy. So many questions lingered in her mind unanswered.

Every time she looked her daughter in the eyes every memory she had of him came back, good and bad, the kinds that made her cry and the kinds that made her laugh. Memories where she had at first rejected him, but then fallen in love with him, grudgingly and slowly, but undeniably. Then her happiest, when he asked her to be his wife, and she had at first teased him by acting like she would say no, before pouncing him and saying yes instead, much to his delight.

Despite this, she wouldn't have had it any other way. Those eyes kept her connected to him, especially when she feared she would forget something about him. They were more comforting to her than her daughter knew.

All she could do was protect her, no matter what the cost, for him. Mai- that was what he had wanted to name their child if it was a girl. And that was what she was named. Mai would always be safe as long as she could help it.

That wasn't all she could do, though. She could get revenge for his death. Karai's eyes darkened for a moment. It was all because of _him._

_She screamed in grief when she saw him fall. Three stories; no one could survive a fall like that. She closed her eyes when he hit the ground, and tried not to hear the sound. Only afterwards did she open them again. As tears started to cloud her vision her eyes locked on the figure above. Her eyes narrowed with hatred, locking on to the fluttering red mask._

Raphael would pay. He had been the only person on that balcony with Chaplin. Not even any of Bishop's men had been present. Those turtles had gotten involved in their war, and Chaplin had paid the price. Never had she liked Raphael, but now her hatred was so strong nothing could match it. Not even her loyalties to Leonardo could keep her from killing his brother.

Fourteen years of searching had only resulted in innumerable counts of "almost" and "just missed him" and "could have sworn that killed him", yet he was still alive. It was unbelievably frustrating. How could those turtles always be so resilient and slippery? Why couldn't just one of them die?

Karai inhaled deeply and slowly let it out. Patience was the key. It would all pay off eventually. He could not keep getting away forever. Just like her father had always managed to do, she would corner them at some point, and force him into a position where he would have to fight. And when she did, she would kill him.

Raphael could not escape her…

Agent John Bishop sat quietly behind his desk, deep in thought. Fourteen years had changed him little, just like numerous decades before. His thoughts were on a troubling document his contact had sent to him secretly. It was in regards to a sudden increase in activity within the Foot's weaponry division, as well as their recruitments.

Fourteen years ago he had been engaged in a rather large scale underground war with the Foot Clan. The prize they were fighting for; a large supply of freshly found and only lightly damaged Triceraton technology. It was difficult to imagine how it had been missed after their entire careful search, but it had, until a few unsuspecting Foot ninja had found it.

The Foot had won that battle, and they had quickly put the technology to good use, creating new and advanced weaponry, much to Bishop's displeasure. At least he could solace himself with the death of Karai's husband, that boy Dr. Chaplin. That at least had slowed her for a while. But now she had a daughter to take his place, one just as well trained as Karai herself.

According to his contact, she was just as talented as Karai, and he matched her skill as to the turtles, despite her youth. She also was very intelligent. It seemed she had gotten the best of both of her parents. In fact, his contact had seen her fight numerous times, as well as solve complicated puzzles.

His contact was his spy. Bishop had made sure that had he was as deeply buried into the heart of the Foot as possible. He had been working on the inside for three years, collecting information for him. Bishop had chosen himself, making sure he was the perfect man for the job. His job was dangerous to a sharp point, and fortunately he did it well. Aside from being well trusted by those around him, he was close to Karai and her daughter. Everything he heard went through to Bishop. It might take a while due to security reasons, but it always arrived regardless. It was the perfect position.

As he thought about his spy's information, a plan began to form in his mind. He couldn't help but smile at it. It was a brilliant plan, if executed correctly. All he would have to do was turn Karai's biggest weakness on her; her daughter. Capturing the girl would be difficult, but nothing was impossible. Then things could simply be settled with a trade off. Karai would want her daughter, and Bishop wanted those weapons. She would give up anything to keep her child safe.

Although, it wouldn't end well. He knew the moment he gave her her daughter back, she'd come down on him full force like a hive of killer bees with all of her ninjas. Scratch the trade off. The only way to prevent that would be to hold her daughter hostage until he was prepared for a counter offense on Karai's part. Although, being the gentleman that he was he would at least do her the courtesy of making sure her daughter was well cared for. He wasn't particularly fond of keeping mistreated hostages. Plus that might keep Karai under control better.

Bishop took out the blueprints for the Foot HQ that the spy had sent to him and studied them carefully. Nothing could be given to chance. Everything must be examined carefully and planned to the smallest detail. He would make his plan work. Those weapons would finally be his…

* * *

**Okay, so please review :) **


End file.
